Unknown
by bmoonblackdragon
Summary: First attempt at Naruto Fanfic...please R & R and I am currently looking for a beta.


Disclaimer: This will apply to the whole fic…I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, but I do own all rights to my 7-tailed kitsune Tempest Raine, or Raine as she likes to be called, and Kiera …please don't steal them.

This takes place during the time skip and will go through the Shippuden time frames with flashbacks to Naruto.

"ya di ya di ya" talking

**"ya di ya di ya**" Kyuubi speaking

thinking

"_ya__ di ya di ya_" Raine speaking

Jiraya was sleeping by the fire; if you looked closely at the old man you could see that there were three empty jugs of sake besides him. Naruto was standing watch nearby grateful that it wasn't raining. After three days of raining that just about flooded the nearby river I am glad that it has stopped. Am I still training for Sasuke, or now am I just training for me? I really don't know anymore. "**Kit look out behind you!**" Right as the warning was given a kunai was thrown and just missed Naruto. He quickly got into a defensive stance and had a kunai ready to go just in case he was attacked again. "Hi" an unknown voice said. The voice came from a girl who had blond hair pulled back in a french braid, clear blue eyes, and two whisker marks on each cheek. She sat down by the fire and said "I'm Kiera, sorry if I scared you but I wanted to let you know that I was here, you looked deep in thought." "Oh it's ok your not here to fight are you?" "No actually I would like to share your fire for the night…and I am willing to pay for it too." "Oh and how will you do that?" "I have been told that I am an excellent story teller, and I would be more than happy to tell you a story." "All right," and with that Naruto got just a little more comfortable by the fire. "You do know the story of the nine tailed kitsune, Kyuubi; don't you?" "Yeah so," Naruto answered. "What if I told you that the story isn't true, at least not in its entirety?" "What do you mean I can tell you that it is true…" "The parts that you have been told yes but there is always more than one side to any story. So let me tell mine."

Story

There was not just the one nine tailed fox, there was also a second seven tailed fox there that night. Her name was Tempest Raine, or Raine as she likes to be called. The day before Kyuubi attacked, Raine was attacked by a group of shinobi that were going to kill her, and these shinobi all had the Uchihia family crest. Kyuubi is or was as the case may be Raine's caretaker, an older brother if you would; he was keeping watch over her for many reasons that will need to be explained later. The night of the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village, would have been the night that Raine needed to be sacrificed to make that clan stronger. While Kyuubi was causing all the destruction, and forcing the battle with the shinobi and the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, she was able to escape; but not without consequences. The fourth Hokage, gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into you. What the fourth did not realize though was that there was not one child there was two. A set of twins, one girl one boy. You Naruto Uzumaki, are the boy and I am the girl, your sister.

Interruption

"Hey what in the hell do you mean that I am your brother?!?" "Because it is the truth you are my brother, my twin, and if you don't believe me then why don't you ask the Kyuubi?" "Kyuubi, is she telling the truth?" "**Kit I won't lie to you, she is telling you the truth…**" "WHAT…why didn't anybody ever tell me this?!?" "Because it was felt at least by the people that were to be my parents that it would be better if we did not know of each other." "_And they also didn't want what was happening to him to happen to you._" "Shush, he doesn't know about you yet Raine. Naruto, I know this comes as a shock, but can I please finish my story before the sleeping drunk wakes up." Naruto, about to say something in the defense of his perverted sensei looked at Kiera, who had a look that could have rivaled the famous Uchihia death glare. "Okay, okay tell the story please..." and don't kill me while you are at it.

Story

When I was about three years old, I remember seeing what looked like a large dog; this dog had more than on tail and whenever anyone else would come by she would disappear. Then about 2 years later, the family that was raising me, my family was attacked by enemy shinobi. They killed my parents and my younger sister who they also adopted. I was just about killed, that's when the dog showed up again, but this was no ordinary dog, I remember hearing thoughts in my head and seeing these seals that she wanted me to do. I felt my self blacking out as I followed her instructions, right after the last seal I did end up passing out. I do not know how long I was unconscious for, but when I came to, I found myself looking at a cage with this huge dog…who I later found out was a kitsune inside. The kitsune told me her name was Tempest Raine, who always told me to call her Raine.

End Story

"So you also have a demon sealed in you!?!" "Yes Naruto, I do; can we please keep it quiet though, I don't want to have the old pervert there wake up. Are you ok with this, with the fact that I am here?" "Why wouldn't I be, after all I know finally have what I want a family." With that said, Keira relaxed and seemed to go into herself. "Raine..." "_Kittling tell your brother that you want to train with him tonight just to see how strong he is with the Kyuubi._" "Ok. Hey Naruto, do you want to train with me tonight, Raine wants to see how strong you are with the Kyuubi." "Sure, there is a clearing not to far from here that we could train at."

End Chapter

AN: Ok this is my first attempt at a Naruto Fanfic. I don't have a title for it quite yet and would love some ideas for it. Pairings I am still somewhat unsure of but I am thinking of NaruSasu and ItOC. You'll see why with Itachi later.

Please Review…I will also take light flames…hey I am an Aries, I love fire just not to hot.


End file.
